


[花魁文学]吉原花街三两事——01

by SapphireFumiya



Category: produce101Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21885556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireFumiya/pseuds/SapphireFumiya
Summary: 架空设定，引用了部分日本历史专有名词，和实际情况存在出入。以佐野为中心的花魁文学，有h的剧情向
Relationships: ShunyaFumi, 大泽骏弥/佐野文哉
Kudos: 2





	[花魁文学]吉原花街三两事——01

↓不熟悉日本花魁的话，先看一下这里的一些名词解释~

[吉原]：并不是一般概念中的花街柳巷，而是江户最大的社交场所，几乎相当于今天的文化艺术中心。这里有优美的工艺美术品和名花名曲可供鉴赏，游客还可以参加俳谐与茶道的聚会，许多著名的文人学者和浮世绘画师也是吉原的常客。

[花魁]：最高级的游女被称为“花魁”（京都和大阪游郭的花魁也称太夫）花魁不仅容貌姣好，还具备较高文化修养，擅长乐曲、茶道、花道、诗歌、书法及舞蹈等传统技艺，而且拥有较高的社会地位。

[秃]：相当于花魁的侍从，跟随在花魁身边学习和服侍花魁的年幼女孩。

[新造]：较为年长于秃的跟随在花魁身边的幼女见习生，会接客且日后有望成为花魁。

[驯染]：对花魁熟客的称呼，客人只能和一位花魁结为驯染，而花魁则可以拥有多位驯染。

[扬屋]：新客想要挑选花魁与花魁见面也必须通过扬屋作为中介展现一番财力并且和花魁经过三见面才能结为驯染。

[大名]：日本各个时代中大名的定义都有些不同，不过一样都是统领某一个领地的地主之意。大名这个称谓的意义相当于中国古代的诸侯。

今天的吉原小雨下得悉悉索索，一点都没有停下来的趋势，但是比起好天气的时候吉原可是没有冷清半分。佐野文哉身边年幼的秃正忙手忙脚的给他整理浴衣，新造井上港人则在忙着给他梳妆打扮。今天佐野花魁要迎接的驯染是幕府将军的亲族，大名鼎鼎的贵族豪杰大泽俊弥，也有传闻将军十分器重他打算将年纪轻轻的他提拔进核心家臣之中。

虽说能来吉原花街和花魁寻欢作乐的非富即贵，更多的时候在吉原这里花魁最大，花魁不乐意了富贵们也只能吃闭门羹，很少有这种飞鸟屋上下忙活的场景。根据大泽本人的要求，飞鸟屋省去了大张旗鼓的花魁道中（花魁身穿盛装头戴华丽的饰物，身后跟着浩浩荡荡的队伍以展示对驯染的尊重和游女屋花魁的实力和地位的一种仪式）本人会直接来到飞鸟屋和佐野花魁见面。今日是大泽从京都寻访回来时隔一个多月的来访，为了迎接殿下的到来，这一天全屋上下所有人都忙得不可开交。宴席的菜肴、艺妓们的表演、会场的布置……无一不宣告着来者的地位特殊。

其实不仅是来访的驯染地位特殊，准备迎客的佐野花魁在飞鸟屋甚至说是整个吉原那也是特殊的存在。那时飞鸟屋因为得罪了外邦大名，惨遭吉原其他游女屋挤兑负债累累举步维艰，濒临倒闭整屋的游女都要沦为下贱的切见世女郎（最低等下贱的游女，甚至有时需要一人接待多客，处境十分艰苦往往会患上梅毒等性病。在本文的设定中飞鸟屋是拥有较高社会地位且对客人要求很高的高等游女屋。）而飞鸟屋则靠佐野花魁和大泽殿下结为驯染，大泽骏弥出资出力才得以重振辉煌。飞鸟屋的重生几乎是靠的佐野花魁的一己之力，这也是在吉原广为流传的传奇。

“みなと，烦死了。我到底选哪一件浴衣比较好？”佐野花魁脱了又穿，穿了又脱这已经是试了五套浴衣了。虽说大泽已经是自己相识多年的驯染了，但多少也因为一个多月没见面，内心还是控制不住不安和紧张。作为花魁本应该是一身华服迎宾的，但接客大泽殿下的时候则是根据本人要求有了这样的特例。吉原都传闻说是其本人不喜欢佐野花魁身穿华服的样子，所以接客大泽殿下的时候，佐野文哉只会身着浴衣和木屐成为吉原花街里最为“没排面”的花魁。

“嗯……那果然还是那件橙红色的芍药花纹的浴衣会更适合。”新造井上港人虽然很想翻白眼直接吐槽说这几件真的没差，早就是被衣纺处的姐姐们悉心挑选过了，但还是满带笑容很认真的给他家花魁好好提了（其实真的没差没卵用的）建议。

“那头饰呢，头饰要选哪个？”

“哪个都行哪个都行，你打扮成啥样他都是会喜欢得不得了的。”面对他家花魁这一连串无厘头没营养的问题，井上港人果然还是忍不住吐槽了。

“没脑子看啥都喜欢的那明明是你家驯染河野纯喜，井上港人你这种以己推人的想法不可取。”

面对自家花魁这一句狠毒的反击，井上港人只能表示没错河野纯喜就是如此，我井上港人无语凝噎。

他的蓝色头发也是大泽请来的西域人帮忙打理的。一头雾蓝的长发细致柔顺，简单的编了个垂发然后再配上一个简约精致的碎花发簪，再搭上一身橙红色的芍药花纹浴衣再配上腰间一条优质的浅绿色的绑带的确和蓝发相映成趣。妆容则由新造井上港人负责，虽说是新造受花魁指导培养，但不得不说在这方面港人不需指导无师自通富有天分。没有画上郑重的华服妆容，清清淡淡但又不单调。这一身打扮比起说是花魁更像是哪家贵族出来游玩的千金。

以佐野花魁为首，常年跟在身边的新造井上港人和妈妈站在两旁，飞鸟屋的游女们和遣手侍女声势浩大的围在大门等待大泽殿下的到来。

“ふみや、好久不见。”大泽殿下带着笑容，身上的装束表明了从南国归来还未回到府上，是直接径直赶到了飞鸟屋。

“殿下京都一行辛苦了。”在佐野花魁行礼示意之下，接下来迎接驯染到花魁房内观赏表演和用膳。房间里里富丽堂皇，为了表示欢迎大泽殿下的归来还装饰上了各类鲜花。房内艺妓们弹奏琵琶吹奏尺八，秃和新造井上跟在佐野花魁旁边服侍大泽殿下，一派祥和的样子着实有点夫妻间相敬如宾的样子。然而和夫妻关系不同的是，纵使是大泽殿下这样的幕府亲族在吉原也只接受一位花魁的服务。倘若驯染见异思迁，想要和花魁解除契约。不仅支付一大笔费用而且还得在吉原给花魁赔礼道歉。可是花魁不同，花魁则可以同时拥有多位驯染，这就是吉原特殊的花魁至上社会规则。

用膳完毕，艺妓和秃新造都得退出房内，留下驯染和花魁两人单独相处的时间。

“你去京都的那一个月我给你寄了四次信，为什么只回了一封，你给我解释一下。”

房间内没了其他人，佐野文哉也不装端庄高贵的花魁大人表演相敬如宾的戏码了。此时的情况是这样的，气鼓鼓的佐野花魁正捏着大泽的脸颊兴师问罪，十分不满。从大泽成为他的驯染以来，这是唯一一次两个人如此长时间没能见面。

“呃……这个的话……老天爷作证，我在京都的那一个月四处下乡真的是忙得没时间回信。”

大泽骏弥现在的就是卑微的赔笑，双手合十乖乖向花魁大人认错。

“我不接受这个理由。”冷知识之，飞鸟屋家的佐野花魁其实很傲娇很记仇。

“ふみや别生气啦，我从京都给你带了礼物回来哦，不好奇吗？”果然花魁大人还是得好好哄着。

大泽拿出了一个盒子，佐野顺势打开了，看到了盒子内物佐野有些愣住。里面装着的是一件粉色的浴衣，几乎是不用抚摸就可以知道是价格不菲上好布料，樱花的花纹的设计和浴衣的裁剪也是别出一格，版型和细节的处理也极其用心，振袖上还点缀着恰到好处的金丝，绝对是在吉原这里看不到的设计，一看就知道是花了裁缝很多心思的佳作。

“这是拜托京都那边有名的裁缝设计的，下次的赏樱大会，穿着这件去吧。”

“嗯……好。”

“不过……你身上这件橘红色的浴衣也很让我兴奋……”房间里早就没了其他人，只剩下香薰的芳香萦绕和微弱闪烁的烛光充斥着，外面细雨绵绵渗进一丝寒意。

大泽骏弥轻拉了一下佐野的手臂，橙红色的振袖随势在空中飘荡了起来，佐野便顺势直接倒在了大泽的怀中。

“今天有一个新来的秃问我为什么不喜欢花魁穿华服。”大泽一手玩味似的挑起了佐野的下巴，笑得一脸无辜纯良但是另一手却顺势在佐野的腰间摸索，然后将淡绿色的绑带扯下。

“我说，那当然是因为浴衣脱起来比华服快多了。”

没有绑带束缚了的外袍一下子变成了只是挂在身上的一片布料，奇怪的是露出的本应是白色的浴衣内衬而如今展现在大泽眼前的确是佐野文哉白皙细滑的肌肤。若隐若现的锁骨和胸口和芍药花纹的橙红布料相映，画面有些色情。难道是真空……？大泽骏弥有些惊讶，尽管自己之前多次调笑说想看小花魁穿浴衣真空上阵，但没想到此次小别归来佐野花魁给他个刺激的，真的浴衣里面什么都没穿。

“就当是……我给你的回礼吧。”佐野花魁自然是看懂了大泽的不解，略带羞涩的解释道。

“我很感动哦，不穿内衣的小荡妇。”大泽骏弥凑到了佐野耳边轻声呢喃。

“！大泽骏弥你这个变态！！我明天就让你从吉原滚蛋。”佐野文哉有些气急败坏，一个月没见好不容易鼓起勇气想要给个惊喜，果不其然又被这个人给调戏了。

“那就是想要和我快活过今晚的意思咯？”大泽骏弥忍不住笑了出声，他家花魁可不像外界看来那么高岭之花，更多时候是傻得有点可爱，大泽骏弥抱着怀中人走上了床榻，古人说饱暖思淫欲，吃饱喝足了那接下来该准备把花魁大人给吃掉了。

双唇相碰，唾液交换。安静的房间里有着窗外窸窸窣窣的雨滴和两人深吻舔舐的双重水声。从小到大作为花魁培养，他的身体早就是一碰就软一摸就湿的淫荡体质。再加上此次小别，佐野文哉发现自己对大泽骏弥的抚摸变得更加敏感了。大泽骏弥一边抚摸佐野的细腰，一边在锁骨胸口等处落下一个又一个的轻吻。

“轻……一点……不要……留下痕迹……”佐野被摸得有点受不了，下身早就湿成一片说话更是断断续续。

这是吉原的铁规矩，花魁不是谁的私有物品，在花魁的身体上留下痕迹不仅是会让驯染们之间争风吃醋影响花魁接客，更是对花魁的不尊重。犯了规矩的轻则破财消灾，重则会被游女屋拉入黑名单严重者甚至不得再踏入吉原半步。

“我知道。”大泽只能轻叹一口气，转战到了胸前的那两点粉红。今天因为下雨，有些微凉，佐野胸前的粉红受温差影响一直可怜的战栗着。大泽骏弥用嘴含住了右乳不断啃咬舔舐，左乳的突起则被手指稍微用力的拉扯和揉捏。和平时的开朗大大咧咧不同，在情事上大泽骏弥意外的很沉得住气又有点爱使坏。佐野被折腾得难受，虽然有意的想要控制但嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟和喘息还是叫出了声，在大泽耳朵听来简直软糯得像只无助的小猫。

时隔一个月的欢爱，佐野的身体完全经受不住这么强烈的前戏折磨，整个人全身赤裸软在了床上。

“しゅんや……帮帮我……”这是佐野文哉实在受不住情欲支配时会使出的大招，满脸红潮前发被薄汗微微打湿，眼里似乎还有点湿润，再委屈巴巴的看着他然后喊他的名字，大泽骏弥从来没有哪次能抵挡得住的，此招屡试不爽。

“好了，不玩弄你了。”大泽看他憋得难受，内心有愧又怜爱，凑上去便在他额前落在一个轻吻。佐野的下身甚至不需要任何触碰，从大泽骏弥触摸他的锁骨，和大泽深吻的时候就是一片潮湿得吓人。

大泽把手移到了佐野的下身，阴茎、M庭、大腿根部全被是湿润的淫液，温热而潮湿。对于飞鸟屋的当家花魁来说，扩张和润滑都是不必的，从小的专业培养使得他们拥有了适合云雨之环的淫荡体质。佐野今天可能是因为和自己久未寻欢，相较于以前异常的敏感，整个人几乎软成了一滩水。大泽只能采用抱着他，让他瘫软在自己身上的姿势，随着性器的直接闯入，佐野一下子完全控制不住自己的呻吟，发出了高亢又甜腻的声音。随着一下又一下的闯入，佐野的叫声一次又一次的肆意呻吟了出来。

这么多年下来，大泽骏弥觉得自己应该是最熟悉佐野身体的驯染了。但他还不想这么早放过花魁大人，大泽一次又一次坏心眼的避开敏感点，果然还是想再和小可爱玩耍一会。“しゅんや……不要这样了，不要……”佐野文哉几乎是快被折腾得崩溃了，只能再次委屈求全的向他示弱，这次他是真的难受死了眼里的泪水也默默地掉了下来。

纵使花魁平日作风再怎么清高优雅，然而到了床上却是被都还要软弱可欺，受情欲支配得毫无原则的淫女。

大泽决定不再使坏了，自己其实也禁欲许久性器勃起涨得难受，加快了撞击的频率和力度，在抽插当中即将抵达兴奋顶峰的时候找准了那点用力撞击，一瞬间两人几乎同时达到了高潮，前段射出了浓稠的精液弄脏了那件橘红色的芍药花纹浴衣。全程大泽从未触碰到花魁的性器，直接仅靠对后庭的玩弄，花魁就被操射了。

那一瞬间佐野一下子发出了比之前更为甜腻撩人的叫声。

达到了高潮后佐野整个人近乎虚脱，全身陷入无力状态，气喘吁吁的在调整呼吸。

“我的花魁大人，我们得把这一个月的份给补回来。”大泽骏弥坏笑着说道。怎么可以就这样轻易的放过自家花魁呢，夜还长要做的事还很多。

第二天早上佐野醒来，发现大泽还睡得正熟，自己整个人被他从背后抱住牢牢实实的困在怀里。佐野翻了个身，轻抚了一下大泽的头发，和当年初见一样的音容笑颜，只不过从京都奔波回来多少增了一些憔悴。辛苦了，我的殿下。

世人都说吉原的花魁是没有感情玩弄男人们的心但又让他们无法自拔趋之若鹜的妖女。如此说来，佐野文哉明白自己显然不是一个称职的花魁。早在几年前初遇大泽的时候，自己就一见钟情动心中再无他人或许此话俗气，但佐野文哉的确深爱。然而佐野文哉比谁都清楚，他们之间只是驯染和花魁的关系，他以金钱换情欲。

“我要早安吻。”感受到了佐野的动静，大泽骏弥便醒了过来。

佐野文哉有些无奈他的要求，但还是乖乖的把嘴唇附上轻碰了一下。于此同时，大泽顺势把佐野抱得更紧了，力道大到佐野觉得有些压迫。每当这种时候佐野总会有一丝恍惚，美好得不现实。好像他真的是大泽骏弥深爱的恋人，而不是情欲的发泄工具。


End file.
